


Not Anymore

by little notions (notionally)



Series: mx drabbles [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notionally/pseuds/little%20notions
Summary: Changkyun's made choices in the past. Some of them he regrets.





	Not Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> written for fitt and her prompt: showhokyun + regret

 

 

“What are you doing here?”

Changkyun hadn't meant to end up here, but he'd heard Hoseok was working late in the studio, and old habits die hard. Or maybe Changkyun just refused to let go of them.

“I brought you a coffee.”

Hoseok stared at him, stared at the iced Americano in his hands. “You don't need to do that,” he said. 

_ Not anymore.  _ That last part was implied.

Changkyun put the plastic cup down on the desk. He could almost hear Hoseok's breathing, the measured inhale and exhale. 

“Changkyun,” Hoseok started. He sounded weary. 

Changkyun didn't think he would ever get used to the way his name sounded in Hoseok's mouth — how heavy, how leaden. When it used to sound like the glow of morning sunshine and the flight of thousand starlings.

“No,” Changkyun interrupted. He shook his head. “You’re right. I shouldn’t be here. I'm sorry.”

Then the door to Hoseok's studio clicked open. Changkyun turned in surprise — it was almost midnight, who else was here?

“Sorry — am I interrupting something?” Hyunwoo was frozen in the doorway. His gaze flicked between Hoseok and Changkyun. In his hands — two cups of coffee. One for himself, presumably, and one for Hoseok. 

Because Changkyun wasn't the one who got to share coffee with Hoseok.

_ Not anymore.  _ Implied.

“No, nothing,” Changkyun said. He picked up the coffee cup he had brought with him. It left a circle of condensation on the desk. “I was just leaving.”

Like he'd left before. 

He steps around Hyunwoo, pushes the door to the studio open, and walks out. He can hear the murmuring of their voices as the door slowly swings shut behind him.

Right at the beginning of it all, they'd warned Hoseok not to break his heart. As it turned out, Changkyun was the one with skin like glass shards, and Hoseok had been the one to get sliced wide open.

But now — Hoseok has someone to help him heal. And Changkyun doesn’t.

Not anymore.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually do drabbles but I wanted to challenge myself a little so here is a mini-series based on prompts I asked people to send me on twitter/cc :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](twitter.com/notionxally) / [curiouscat](curiouscat.me/notionxally)


End file.
